GAT-12h Skipray Blastboat
BACKGROUND The Sienar Fleet Systems GAT-12 Skipray Blastboat was, early in the Galactic Civil War, the smallest hyperspace-capable combat starship in use by the Imperial Navy. While small enough to be carried aboard capital ships as a starfighter, its immense power output (produced by a Sarylcorp ViX multi-flux reactor), weaponry, and shielding caused some registries to designate it as a capital ship itself. While designed as a space-faring vessel, the ship actually performed better in atmospheric flight, with a (reported) top speed of 1,200 km/h; and its aerodynamic frame provided a better atmospheric maneuvering performance than all but high-performance airspeeders. Its maneuvering performance was not as remarkable out of the atmosphere, and the ship often relied on swift first-strikes or coordination with other ships in space combat. Affiliation: Galactic Republic, Galactic Empire, Zann Consortium, Imperial Remnant, Smugglers, Pirates, Defense forces Ship Type: Blastboat Class: GAT-12H Manufacturer: Sienar FLeet Systems Crew: 4 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Hull - 2060 cockpit - 400 Sensor/Communications Array - 200 Engines - 600 Twin Laser Cannon - 200 Ion Cannons - 250 Concussion Missile Launcher - 200 Proton Torpedo Launcher - (2) Shields - 2000 per side (12 000 total) Armour - Ignores weapons that do 60md points of damage or less. Anything more than 60md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of light years 2 - Shields regenerate at 25 mdc per melee. Only if a generator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 16 Speed - Atmosphere: 1200kph, mach 8 if shields are on FTL Drive: Class 2 Hyperdrive (200 Ly per hour) Maximum Range: Can operate up to a month under normal useage. Combat ops will decrease this 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 25m Height: 14.3m in flight, 7.2m on landing skids Width: 9.2m in flight, 14.3 landed Weight: 80 tons Cargo: 20 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Ion Cannon (3) PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti fighter RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 1d6x100 to shields, roll on ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: Equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike WEAPON: Proton torpedo launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 9d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: Equal to Gunners attacks PAYLOAD: 8 BONUSES: +2 strike WEAPON: Twin laser PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti ship RANGE - SPACE: 5km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 5d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: PAYLOAD: unlimited BONUSES: +1 strike WEAPON: Concussion Missile Launcher PRIMARY PURPOSE: anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: anti fighter RANGE - SPACE: 14km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 7km DAMAGE: 6d6x10 RATE OF FIRE: PAYLOAD: 12 BONUSES: +1 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 10 light years. Emergency Beacon has a range or 25 light years LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 35 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. +5% to sensor skill SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 60 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 100 000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 3000km and can be focused anywhere within teh search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. ASTROMECH SOCKET - Allows an Astromech Droid to be jacked into the ship and act as an inflight techician COMBAT BONUSES: Use vehicle combat training and combat flying +1 attack at level 7 +1 dodeg at level 6 and 12 +1 autodge at Level 5 and 11 +10% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (West End GAmes) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)